


Clothes Swap

by KilluaAndGun, Ruwaa17



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Best Friends, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-02-08 05:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluaAndGun/pseuds/KilluaAndGun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruwaa17/pseuds/Ruwaa17
Summary: Gon and Killua have been living on whale island together for some time. They have caused many antics, but most of them have been causing Killua to be quite embarrassed. Will these moments lead to anything special?
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Mito Freecs, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 33
Kudos: 116





	1. Hanging Low

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua finds himself in a particularly embarrassing moment as Gon sees something he shouldn't. Gon, who has just finished showing off his fishing skills sees Killua’s undies and cant seem to place where he has seen them before.

Gon reeled in the last fish for the night and released it back into the water. Gon turned towards Killua, who has been giving him looks of admiration the entire time. 

“Killua, what are you staring at?” Gon asked as he closed the distance between them. 

“Uhh, nothing.” Killua said as he quickly shifted his gaze to the jumping fish in the lake as he tries to hide the blush overcoming his face. 

“Are you sure Killua~?” Gon said playfully.

“Yeah.” Killua said.

“Okay, Killua.” Gon replied. “We should probably head back to the house before it gets too dark. We don’t want Aunt Mito to worry too much.” Gon told Killua.

“Yeah. We probably should.” Killua said as he stood up from where he was sitting, pulling his shorts up a bit so they weren't sagging too much. 

As they walked back to the house, Killua’s shorts kept falling down and he kept having to readjust them by pulling them back up. Eventually, Gon noticed his shorts falling down and decides to say something. 

“Killua, you should wear some shorts that fit. I keep seeing you having to pull yours back up.” Gon says.

“My shorts are fine Gon.” Killua said as he has to pull them up again. 

“If you say so-” Gon said as he noticed Killua isn’t wearing his ‘usual’ undies. He normally sees him wear boxer-briefs but these were not those. These were... different and a little familiar-looking too, but Gon didn’t get that good of a look to pinpoint where he has seen them.

“Killua, what undies are you wearing?” Gon bluntly asked.

“Whaa-” Killua blushes at the out of nowhere question. “Idiot. You can’t just ask someone that and I’m not telling you!” Killua said, knowing full well why he isn’t telling but is way too embarrassed to admit. 

“I just thought since I’ve seen you in your undies before that you wouldn’t mind the question.” Gon said. 

“I’m not telling you.” Killua said.

“But Killuaaaa!!” Gon whined. 

“Still no.” Killua said. 

“Fine. Guess I’ll find out myself.”

“What do you mean by-” Killua getting cut short by being tackled to the ground by Gon. Both Killua and Gon went down and so did Killua’s shorts. Luckily his shirt still covered what he was wearing. A swift breeze quickly made him realize that Gon had just lifted up his shirt to reveal not only his pale stomach; but also his undies.

Gon was surprised as to what he saw. There before him sat Killua, wearing a pair of briefs. To anyone, this might not mean much, but to gon, these had a similar name on the waistband and that could mean only one thing; that these once belonged to Gon. Aunt Mito puts his name on all the waistbands of his briefs so they wouldn’t get mixed up.

A short silence lingered until Gon broke it by asking “Killua... Why are you wearing my undies?” 

Killua was absolutely bright red at that moment and was in a mess for words. He did not know what to say to Gon, who had just found out that not only did Killua have a pair of his undies but he was also wearing them. The only thing Killua could stammer out as he got more red with each word was “Gon… I uhh.. I didn’t.. I mean… I wanted to…”

“It’s alright Killua! You don’t have to explain. If you wanted to wear my clothes you could have just asked!” Gon said with a bright smile on his face. “Let’s hurry back and we can try on my other clothes!” Gon said not thinking about how red he was making Killua. He just wanted to see how cute Killua would look in his clothes. 

Gon stood up and extended a hand towards Killua to help him up. Killua grabbed the waistband of his shorts with one hand and grabbed Gon’s hand with the other. As he stood he pulled up his shorts and kept that hand on his shorts the whole way back to the house so they wouldn’t fall down again. He was now extremely embarrassed by what just happened.


	2. Dressing Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua and Gon have returned home to continue their antics in the bedroom. Killua goes ahead and tries on all of the clothes picked out by Gon, while Gon sits back and watches.

They were both greeted by Mito at the door. Killua went straight to Gon’s room as Gon had to talk to Mito for a bit to tell her about his day, not including what happened between the boys a short while ago. After a few minutes of Killua waiting on the bed, Gon came in and closed the door behind him. To Killua’s confusion, He went straight into searching through his closet. 

“What are you doing..?” Asked Killua as he forgot what Gon proposed earlier.

“You forgot already Killua?” Gon asked “-You’re going to try on my clothes!” not giving Killua time to respond 

“Oh yeah..” Killua remembered.  
What Gon didn’t know was that Killua has already tried all his clothes. He tried a pair on when Gon was in the bath. So not exactly all his clothes but it’s not like Gon has much diversity other than his regular green short shorts, green jacket, tank tops. Most of his diversity comes with his undies being printed briefs, tighty whities and solid-colored briefs which isn’t much diverse other than the design of the briefs. 

Killua was still going to try on the clothes to make his best friend happy because he knew if he didn’t Gon would start giving those cute puppy eyes that nobody could resist. 

Gon laid out some clothes for Killua to wear and looked at Killua with bright brown eyes like he was excited to see Killua in his clothes. Killua looked away real quick as to prevent the blush that would have happened if he stared for too long. 

Killua picked out some outfits to try on. He noticed Gon picked out everything, including undies, which would mean he would be wearing only Gon’s clothes. Down from his shirt to socks. 

Gon stared the entire time Killua was picking outfits with glee. 

As Killua was picking them out he noticed Gon even chose quite a section of undies for him and this filled him with shyness as that would mean he would have to take off his current undies in front of Gon and Gon hasn’t seen him in anything less than that. 

“Do you have to watch me Gon?” Killua pleaded. 

“Of course! I want to see how cute you look!!” Gon said without thinking as the word cute made Killua’s face go red. Fast. 

“O-Okay Gon.” Killua agreed as he knew that he probably couldn’t get out of this one. 

Killua began undressing, starting with his shirt and then shorts until he was just in his or what was actually Gon’s undies. Gon stared the entire time this happened, not helping with Killua’s shyness. Killua wanted to get this part over with as quickly as possible so he quickly pulled down the undies he was wearing and at this point, Gon was staring down at Killua’s penis as he let out a surprised gasp. Killua heard this and covered himself with his hands as the briefs were still around his ankles. Thinking covering with his hands was quicker than pulling the undies back up. 

“Killua.. Why does your thingy look different than mine?” Gon asked innocently. Not having seen another boy’s penis before.” 

This made Killua so red. The reddest he’s ever been since the question caught him off guard.

Killua tried to stammer out a response. “I-It’s not- not much different. I don’t think.”

But what surprised Killua was that Gon pulled down his shorts and undies to try and compare and see the differences. 

“G-Gon what are you doing?!” Killua said. 

But as he looked down at Gon’s penis found out was that they were indeed different. Killua was circumcised like all the Zoldyck boys were and he has the type of tight scrotum so his penis goes past the balls. And Gon, he was uncircumcised and his balls dangled more, unlike his friends. 

“I just wanted to see how yours is so different from mine.” Gon said as he looked up at Killua to see him still staring downwards, which causes him to turn a slight tint of red in the cheeks. “Umm Killua..?” 

Killua’s head shot up to look at Gon and that’s when he notices the blush on his friend’s face. 

“Y-Yes Gon?” 

“Umm you were staring,” Gon said as the red in his cheeks turned even redder. 

“Oh sorry..” Killua said blushing now also. 

Killua’s mind at this point was racing. His best friend was blushing while he stood naked in front of him. He started panicking so he pulled the undies that were still around his ankles up and went over and sat down on the bed, hiding his face from Gon. He was far too embarrassed by what was happening and being said. Gon pulled up the clothes he pushed down earlier and went and sat down next to Killua. 

“We can just hang out if you’d like instead and maybe try on just some of the clothes.” Gon said. “And oh! Maybe I can try some of yours too!” Gon said. 

Killua just looked at him and nodded since he was far too embarrassed from everything to talk. Gon then went and pulled out some of Killua’s clothes from his bag, giving Killua some time to calm down. As he tried them on, Killua couldn’t help but keep staring, secretly this time, at his best friend as he tried on his clothes. Looking at his soft thighs and how the cartoon briefs hugged to his plump butt every time he bent over to swap between bottoms to looking at his pudgy stomach every time he swapped shirts. His mind was still wrapped around how his friend looked. What was this hot sensation he was feeling in his chest? Was he… falling for his friend? Killua quickly shook this thought out of his head as Gon jumped on the bed and crawled towards him. Their faces just a few mere inches away from each other. 

“Killua, your face is still red.” Gon said concerned. “Are you alright?” 

This made Killua jump so badly that by the way his body jerked and how Gon reacted to it; that their lips lightly brushed each others. 

Killua having not noticed it says “I’m fine Gon. Promise.” Killua said and as he looked over to Gon he was confused to see what he saw. It was Gon facing slightly away from him with a blush on his face while he had his fingers to his lips. 

“What is it Gon?” Killua asked.

“It's just-” Gon tried to say before getting cut off. 

“Boys! Dinner is almost ready! Come get your seats!” Aunt Mito called out to the boys from the kitchen.

“Coming!” Gon replied before running out to the dining room. 

Killua sat there for a minute thinking what Gon was going to say before he heard Gon call out his name. He then got up and headed out to meet the rest at the table.


	3. Trouble in the Bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua and Gon eat the food prepared by Mito, until Gon gets some feeling in his loins. He decides to use the bathroom to rid himself of these feelings. Killua and Mito get a bit worried about him and Mito sends Killua to investigate. What Killua finds is something he can't forget.

When Killua approached the dining room, he heard Gon talking and giggling with Aunt Mito. He quickly grabbed a seat next to Gon and sat there, noticing the change in Gon’s mood. As they sat there and waited for the food to be finished, Gon pointed out how hot it was from the weather and from the food cooking so he suggested to Killua that they should take their shirts off. Killua was hesitant to do so but eventually took his shirt off along with Gon and they tossed them on the ground next to their chairs. For the few remaining minutes they waited, Killua noticed that Gon’s mood was different again, since he was quiet and had that blush on his face, as his hands were between his legs. 

“Mito! I’ll be right back. I have to use the bathroom.” Gon said as he got up and rushed towards the bathroom. 

“Seems like he really needed to go.” Mito commented. 

As they waited for a few minutes and still no sign of Gon, Mito tasked Killua to go check on him to make sure he’s fine. After a bit of protest from Killua saying he’s fine and all, but having lost the argument to Mito, Killua still had to go check up on Gon. As he approached the bathroom he could hear strange noises. So to not get detected he activated zetsu. As he got closer the noises became more audible. Killua put his ear up to the door just as he got close enough, that’s when it became apparent to what was happening. What he was hearing was… low moans coming from Gon. Killua thought that Gon just needed to take care of an out of nowhere erection but as he started to walk away he heard something he did not expect; his name. He panicked and went back out to the table as he did not want to stick around much longer and get caught. 

“He’s fine Mito. He’ll be out soon.” Killua told her with a growing blush on his face. 

A minute went by and Gon came back and sat down, all better than when he left. 

“There you are Gon! I thought you’d never come back with how long you were in there.” Mito said as a joke. 

“Sorry for worrying you! I just really had to go.” Gon said as Killua’s face grew even redder by the comment as he knew what really happened. 

By this time the food was done and given out to everyone and after everyone has offered their thanks they begin eating. Various conversations happened on the topic from what they did when they were out fishing. Gon told everyone about catching another large fish, a bit smaller than the one before the hunter exam but still quite large in size. Mito then pointed out how quiet Killua was being and that his face has become quite red which had gotten better since the comment Gon made but still red enough to make Mito worry if he’s sick or not. 

“I’m fine.” Killua said to Mito. 

“You promise? We don’t want you getting sick now.” Mito asked Killua. Gon now looking over at Killua, worried he isn’t feeling well.” 

“I promise Mito.” Killua replied. 

“Good. Now let’s finish our food and can you two do the dishes for me? I have to check on the laundry once we’re done.”

“Sure thing Mito!” Gon replies for both of them. 

They then finished their meals and then Mito went off to check the laundry while the two boys stayed and cleaned up. As they were finishing cleaning up and doing the dishes, Mito swiftly came back into the room holding out a pair of Killua’s jockstraps in front of her where everyone could see them. 

“What should I do with these Killua?” Mito asks.

Killua immediately got embarrassed as she’s just so blatantly showed his undies out in the open to everyone. Killua slumped over to her with his head down and took them out of her hands and told her under his breath to put the rest on the bed. Mito ruffled his hair and apologized as she can tell that she embarrassed him by this. 

By this time Gon finished up and they then headed back into the room, the jockstrap still in Killua’s hand as they walked back in. Killua put the jockstrap into his bag and went and sat on the bed with Gon. They talked for a bit about various things but the one topic that caught his attention was something Gon brought up.

“Hey, Killua. What are those undies like? The ones Mito held out? What were they called again? Something.. straps..? Do you think I would look good in them?” Gon asked.

“They’re called jockstraps. They keep everything where it needs to be when I’m training or out on a mission.” Killua explained. “And I don’t think you would like them.” Killua lied. He knew that Gon would probably like them and how good he would look in them but he couldn’t just tell Gon. While also being that Gon looked perfect in his briefs. A jockstrap would make him irresistible but that’s one thought Killua didn’t want to think of. He didn’t want to think of his best friend like that. 

“But why Killua?” Gon begged with a sparkle in his eye. He was hoping Killua would tell him. 

“Well,” Killua started and paused. “I think that you look cooler in what you wear now. Plus they really are good for training too and jockstraps are expensive anyways.” 

“Why don’t you buy me a pair, Killua. You have all that money from your family, you must be able to afford to buy me at least one!” Gon said. 

“Gon! Were you even listening to me just now? I said you probably won’t like them and that you already look good in what you wear now.” Killua said. 

But Killuaaaa!! I really want to try them though!!” Gon smirked and with great exaggeration threw up his hands. “Pretty please Killua! But I really deserved it.”

“How do you deserve it?” Killua asked. 

“I just do!” Gon said. 

“No, you don’t!” Killua says as he threw a pair of his undies at Gon, hitting him straight in the face with them. 

Gon then stood up on the bed as he grabbed the undies from his face and throws them back at Killua. Killua tackled Gon back down onto the bed and crawled on top of him, holding him down with a pair of Gon’s tighty whities in hand. Gon giggled and squirmed underneath Killua as he tried to break free. Just as he was about to get free, Killua put the pair of tighty whities on Gon’s head and made a break for it. He quickly ran out of the room laughing as Gon chased him. “Killua get back here!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave a kudos and/or comment if you enjoyed the chapter! :D


	4. Poking Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day finally comes around and Killua seems to have had a great sleep. Gon sees something he hasn't seen before and decides to announce it to Killua. Killua seeing what he is pointing out, blushes and runs back into the bedroom to fix it. After doing so, both Killua and Gon decided to head out to the store for some fun shopping.

The next morning when Killua finally awoke, Gon was nowhere to be seen but an audible chatter could be heard out in the other room, who Killua could only assume were Mito and Gon. Killua looked over to the clock and noticed that it was 1 pm. Killua groaned as he stretched and crawled out of bed wearing only boxers as that is what he usually slept in at night. 

Killua didn’t bother getting dressed yet as he was barely awake and because Mito didn’t mind what the boys wore around the house. He then headed out of the room to where assumably Gon and Mito were talking. As he approached the room where they were, he could hear them talking about wanting to go to the store for the day. 

Killua stretched his arms above his head and as he brought them down he rubbed his eyes while yawning. “Good morning.” Killua said.

“Good afternoon Killua.” Mito said as she turned her head to look in his direction. 

“Killuaaa!” Gon said as he was about to run over to him and give him a hug before he noticed something was off. “Umm… Killua. Your peepee is out.” Gon said with a giggle. 

What Killua didn’t notice from the grogginess was that when he stretched, his dick that was hard with morning wood must have slipped out from the hole in the front of his boxers and was on full display in front of everyone in the room. 

Killua now filled with embarrassment, his face completely red, quickly tried to fix this by trying to put his now decreasing erection back into his boxers. Before anyone could talk he runs back into the room to cover his shame. 

“Embarrassing. I can’t believe they all saw my dick. I mean Gon saw it last night but this time it was hard and this was even in front of Mito!” Killua muttered to himself when he got back in the room. Killua kept muttering to himself about what just happened as he searched through his bag for clothes. 

He then went back out to where Gon and Mito were still talking once he was dressed. Knowing to get dressed from now on in the mornings if someone is home. Trying to act as if nothing happened but the blush still on his face saying otherwise, he tried joining in the conversation. 

“So what were you guys talking about going to the store?” Killua asked.

“Oh, Killua! I was asking Mito if we can go to the store today and she said yes! Remember you said you’ll take me to the store today?”

“Yeah. I forgot about that but now I remember.” Killua said. 

“How could you forget Killua!” Gon said. “We talked about going last night. Did what happen this mornin-” 

“Gon. What did I tell you?” Mito asked. 

“Sorry Mito.” Gon said. 

Gon obviously talked to Mito about what happened with Killua earlier when he fled. Killua could just tell which didn’t help his current state of embarrassment. 

“Okay, boys. Will either of you two be needing money in case you want to buy anything?” Mito asked.

“No need Mito! We got it covered.” Gon responded.

“Okay. Well, don’t be out too late.” Mito said to them before they headed out. 

She then stopped Killua before he left and said “Sorry about this morning. No need to worry about it. After raising Gon alone for about 13 years, I’ve about seen it all.” Mito told Killua. 

“Killuaaaaa!” Gon called out to Killua. 

“Okay. I should let you get going,” Mito said as she ruffled Killua’s soft locks of hair and send him on his way to catch up with Gon.


	5. White and Tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua and Gon find themselves searching through the undies section at the island's clothing store. Gon notices what Killua’s eyes have been staring at. A pair of bright white briefs, which he tells Killua to get. Gon sees something of interest to him and grabs those as well, but keeps them to himself. Killua feels a breeze between his legs as Gon relieves him of his pants. Killua chases after him.

They went to one of the clothing stores as their first destination. Knowing if they went to one of the candy stores, Killua would buy out the entire place. Once they entered the building, they went straight to the back, where the undies were since that is the reason they came; to get Gon the jockstraps he wanted to try. As Gon was looking around at the many different pairs of undies hanging on the racks, he looked over at Killua to ask him a question about what he should get, when he noticed Killua staring at tighty whities like Gon has. 

“Killua, you looking at the briefs?” Gon said with a smirk. “You should buy those~” 

“W-What? I just happen to be looking over here!” Killua said as his face started to turn red with embarrassment. 

“You totally should Killua! Briefs are so nice! I bet you would know that since you wore mine yesterday~” Gon said as he giggled. 

Killua blushed as he looked around and spotted what he was looking for. He grabbed a pair of designer trunks and held them up to Gon. “Fine.” he said, “But if I have to wear those again, then you got to wear these.” 

“Alright, Killua.” Gon said. “I’ll wear them. Only if you buy them for me cause I’m not sure I have the money for something like that.” 

“Fiiiine.” Killua whined. “Only doing this since I stole my father’s credit card before leaving.” Killua said holding it up with a devilish smirk on his face.

“Killua!! You shouldn’t be doing that!” Gon said. 

“Ehh? It’s fine Gon. Not like my family will find out.” Killua shrugged. 

“I don’t know Killua. What if they do?” Gon said, giving Killua a worried glance. 

“Well, they don’t know where I am so it’s fine!” Killua said. 

“If you say so…” Gon said. 

“Well let’s go pay now.” Killua said as he started walking to the registers with the trunks in hand. 

“Killua! Don’t forget about the tighty whities!!” Gon called out to him. 

“G-Gon! N-Not so loud about it…” Killua said as he frantically looked around, hoping nobody heard what Gon had just said. He picked out white briefs with lightning bolts as a design because he wanted something that was at least cool looking if he was going to wear them and continued to the registers with his head down. 

Killua was red the whole time throughout checkout, as he had a lady going through what he bought, scanning it and putting it in a bag. Occasionally trying to talk to Killua but Killua was too embarrassed to make small talk with her and Gon was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he was in the restroom. Did this store even have one? Killua certainly didn’t see one while in the store. Nonetheless, once he was done at checkout he stood outside waiting for Gon who only took a minute as he came out with his own bag. 

“Took you long enough. Where were you?” Killua asked.

“Oh, I just had to get something!” Gon said. “A surprise!” 

“Gon are you ready to head to the candy shop?” Killua asked while greedily rubbing his hands together. 

“I don’t think we have the time Killua. A storm is coming soon.” 

Killua looked around him and shifted his head up at the sky before saying “A storm? Baka. There is no storm coming. The weather is so nice that I could be in just my undies and be fine!” Killua turned and started heading towards the candy shop.

Gon’s eyes glistened as he heard that and smirked. He ran up behind Killua and pantsed him; Killua’s white briefs on full display to everyone in the shopping center. Killua panicked and tripped to the ground. Gon used this opportunity to fully take off Killua’s shorts and also his shirt, leaving him in just the briefs. Gon laughed and started running for home.

Killua got up, looking around to where Gon might have fled with his clothes. He quickly noticed the crowd of onlookers who were now staring and giggling amongst themselves; at the now almost naked boy in public. Killua tried to cover himself as his face grew hotter and redder. He was going to make that boy pay for doing this to him, but he had to catch him first. Just as he was about to go, he felt something. “Oh no…” he said to himself. A water droplet. That ‘idiot’ was right. Now more than ever he’d better hurry back home. 

Killua quickly tried to get home before the rain got worse but he was too late. Halfway home, it was a downpour and by this point, Killua’s undies were soaking wet. The white briefs were almost see-through. The wet clothing stuck close to his body, outlining his boyhood which just increased his embarrassment. Killua just wanted to make it home without being seen by anyone else. 

By the time he was home, he was as red as an apple. He was greeted by Aunt Mito, who was probably one of the last people who he wanted to be seen by right now, because of the questions she would probably ask but after seeing Gon return home quickly with Killua’s clothes in hand. She figured out what might have happened. 

“Come inside Killua and out of the rain.” Mito said to Killua as she gestured him in. “And let’s get you out of those wet briefs and into some dry clothes.” Mito said, gesturing for him to take off his briefs as soon as he was inside the door as she went and got him some dry clothing. With a little protest from not wanting to strip fully in the doorway but also in front of Mito. He pulled down the wet, white briefs that hugged his slim body, down to his ankles as he kicked them aside and waited with his hands covering his boyhood until Mito returned with dry clothes for him. As he was waiting, he noticed Gon peering around the corner at him with a slight smile on his face, eyeing him up and down until he noticed Killua saw him and he ducked back into the room. 

Mito came back with a full outfit of Killua’s to put on. Killua then grabbed the clothes and shuffled over to his and Gon’s room, with one hand still covering himself until he was out of sight from Mito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toss a kudos to your writer~  
Oh, valley of plenty~


	6. Naked and Topped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua returns home to try and find Gon, who was the “evil” boy to have pulled his pants down and taken almost all of his clothes. Killua tackles Gon and causes a whole slew of embarrassing moments. Though this doesn't last long because Mito decides that it is movie night and calls the boys into the living room. Gon decides that it's undies themed movie night.

Once Killua was in the doorway of the bedroom, he saw Gon sitting on the bed. Killua dropped everything in his hands and tackled Gon to the ground, hovering over him.

Gon looked him over and saw the naked boy above him and before thinking about what he was about to say, he blurted out, “When did you change out of the boxers?”

Killua blushed “Well… I changed before we left and put on some briefs”

“Oh.” Gon said, again looking at all of Killua.

“Uh, Killua.” Gon said with a bit of red across his face.

“I know I’m not dressed yet.” Killua said with a bit of a scowl.

“Uh, Were you always this cute Killua?”

“Not as c-” Killua said.

“The surprise! I forgot!” Gon said as he basically pushed Killua off of him.

“What? What surprise?” Killua asked.

“The surprise I got from the store!” Gon said as he tugged at his pants.

“Uh… Okay.” Killua said as he intently stared at Gon’s waistband.

“Now turn around and no peeking until I say so!” Gon said.

Killua then turned around nervously. Once he was facing away from Gon, he could hear the rustling of clothing. He tried to sneakily see what was going on but Gon caught him before he could catch a glimpse of him.

“Killuaaa! I said no peeking!” Gon whined.

“O-Okay.” Killua said as he faced back away from Gon and waited until the rustling stopped to speak up. “Are you done yet Gon?” Killua asked.

“Juuust about… Okay, Killua! Turn around!” Gon replied.

Killua then slowly turned around and was surprised by what he saw. Gon was wearing a dual-colored jockstrap that was red and blue. “Where did you..? These aren’t one of mine.” Killua said puzzled.

“I got them at the store! It’s what took me so long. Do you like them?” Gon asked as his eyes trailed down somewhere and became somewhat fixated on what he was looking at.

“I uhh… I do. You look really good in them. Cute even.” Killua said before speaking up again. “Gon!” said Killua to get Gon’s attention, noticing him not paying attention.

“Y-Yes Killua? What is it?” Gon said.

“Did you even hear what I said?” Killua asked.

“Oh sorry. No. It’s just… Your peepee is doing that thing again and I got distracted.”

“My wha-” Killua said as he looked down to see that he had gotten hard from seeing Gon in just the jockstrap. Killua blushed as he went to cover himself out of shame again. The shame of Gon seeing him hard for the second time that day was too much to bear. That day was the first time Gon has seen it like that. Killua always went out of the way to make sure it didn’t happen in front of Gon.

“Why are you hiding?” Gon questioned.

“Because it’s embarrassing. Only lovers should see each other’s di- peepee like this.” Killua explained to Gon.

“But Killua, I don’t think it’s that embarrassing. It’s normal to have it do that. Mito told me so.”

“Well, I got to hide it so what should I wear Gon?” Killua said as he turned red as a chili pepper.

“Hmm… I think you should wear those tighty whities you got at the store Killua.” Gon said.

“You think so Gon? Well alright.” Killua said as he went over to grab the undies he got from the store and put them on.

As he went to put on more clothes, Gon stopped him and said “Killua! Only undies!”

“Wha- Only undies?” Killua asked.

“Yeah! Plus those undies you got are cute and I want to see them more.” Gon said.

Next thing they knew, Mito called out to them. “Boys! It’s your weekly movie time. Come on out. I got three movies you boys could watch.”

“Okay! We’ll be right out!” Gon said turning to Killua and asked “You ready?”

“Yeah. I guess so. You sure I can go out there like this?” Killua responded.

“Yeah, of course. Mito doesn’t care.”

The two of them then went out to the living room to go pick out a movie. Mito noticed them coming out in only the undies they bought that day, commenting on Gon’s undies first.

“Oh, those are new. They look good on you. Did you get those because Killua has some?”

“I did Mito! I really like them too!” Gon said with a slight blush as he giggled at the compliment.

Killua blushed when he heard Gon say this. Now knowing Gon liked the jockstrap he got to wear for the first time.

“And Killua, I see you also got some new undies inspired by your best friend. They’re cute.” Mito complimented Killua, making him blush even more.

“Gon, I would believe it’s your turn to pick the movie this weekend.” Mito said.

“It is Mito!” Gon said.

“So we have Mulan.” Mito listed off first.

“Hmm… not this time.” Gon said.

“Well, we also got this one called Hunter x Hunter?” Mito asked.

“Nah, seems too familiar.” Gon said.

“What about Big Hero 6 then?” Mito asked.

“Oh, I haven’t seen that one yet! Let’s watch that!” Gon said as he handed it off to Mito to play for them as he sat down with Killua on the couch.

“Okay, boys. Have fun watching the movie. I’m going to get some sleep. Goodnight Gon. Goodnight Killua.” Mito said.

“Goodnight!” Responded both of them.

“Hey, Killua. Do you want to cuddle while we watch?”

“I dunno Gon… Wouldn’t it be weird to cuddle in just our undies?” Killua said.

“Please Killua.” Gon whined as he gave Killua puppy eyes that he couldn’t resist.

“Okay, Gon. Just this once.” Killua told him as he blushed a little as Gon extended his arms out towards Killua.

Killua then went into Gon’s arms and laid down with him, letting Gon be the big spoon that he was. Gon wrapped his arms around Killua’s waist while also entwining his legs with Killua. His face was glowing red from being so close to Gon like this. So close that Gon’s groin was pressed up against Killua’s tighty whitie covered butt. He also felt Gon’s breath against the back of his neck and the longer the movie went on, he could feel it gradually slowing down from the tired boy spooning him.

“I- I like… you this close to me…” Gon sleepily said before he snuggled closer to Killua. “You’re warm. I-It’s nice…” Gon continued as he gave the back of Killua’s neck a light kiss and said before falling asleep wrapped around his best friend, “I… I could get used to this Kil-”

Killua, blushed and turned around trying to stay in Gon’s arms and whispered “So could I Gon.” before he snuggled his head into Gon’s chest and fell asleep next to his friend.


	7. Over the Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon and Killua awake to each other's presence. They both get ready for the fun day they have ahead of them. Gon suggests that they go swimming, which Killua agrees to. They run out of the home and charge off to the lake, which Gon knows very well. During their time swimming, Gon and Killua swim and have some fun.

A shroud overtook Gon’s vision. It seemed the splashing of the water had made the air a bit foggy, but it didn’t seem to bother Killua or Gon. As they took turns diving and swimming in the water, he felt something… touching him. He turned his head around to see Killua behind him in the water; reaching into the back of Gon’s tighty whities. Once Killua noticed Gon staring at him. He took out his hand out of Gon’s undies to caress Gon’s face before pulling him in for a passionate kiss on the lips. As Killua pulled away, he looked deeply into Gon’s eyes before he said “I love you Gon.” Killua then went in for a second kiss but this time on the side of Gon’s neck as he reached into the front Gon’s undies. Killua then pulled away from his neck and whispered into Gon’s ear “You’re hard.” 

Gon then woke up, noticing a blanket covering them that wasn’t there the night before. Mito must have put the blanket over them when she noticed them asleep on the couch. With his undies feeling a bit… wet, he pulled back the blanket that was over him and noticed that he had a wet dream and that Killua’s hand was on his butt while he was nestled against him.

“Killua.” Gon said as he nudged him slightly. “Wake up Killua.”

Killua stirred awake, groaning slightly and gripping his hands tighter before he asked about half asleep still, “What is it Gon…?” 

“Your hand is… gripping my… uhh… butt.” Gon said as a blush was overcoming his face. 

Killua eyes shot open as he heard this. He felt around with his hand to make sure and he was indeed touching Gon’s exposed butt since he was still in the jockstrap. 

“Ah I-I’m sorry. I didn’t… I mean…” Killua tried to explain himself but with zero success as he tried to pull his arms away from Gon. A blush taking over his pale skin. 

“It’s alright Killua!” Gon said, pulling him in for a hug. “I could get used to waking up like this with you.” 

Killua’s face went even more red by this statement. Not knowing what else to do, he just hid under the blanket they slept with. 

A few moments later, Mito came out of her room and said “Good morning Gon. Where’s Killua?” 

“Killua’s right here under the blanket. He’s hiding cause I made him embarrassed.” Gon said with a smile as Killua poked his head out from under the blanket. 

“Morning Mito.” Killua said.

“Good morning Killua.” Mito replied. “How did you boys sleep? I saw that you fell asleep together on the couch during the movie so I brought out a blanket to cover you two.”

“We slept great!” Gon told her. “Right Killua?”

“Y-Yeah. We did.” Killua said. 

“That’s good. Is there anything you want to do today?” Mito asked.

“I thought that maybe Killua and I can go swimming!” Gon replied.

“What made you want to go swimming Gon?” Mito asked. 

“Oh! I had a dream last night about the lake in the forest we were at the other day and that Killua and I went swimming together.” Gon told her. 

“Sounds like you had a nice dream. How about I go pack you boys lunch for when you go out swimming. Sounds good?” Mito asked.

“Of course Mito.” Gon responded. His face a little red with blush. 

Killua got up from the couch, trying not to interrupt their conversation and went to the bathroom.

“And Gon, I know this happens with boys your age but I noticed you might need these.” Mito said as she handed him a fresh pair of tighty whities with his name written on the waistband. 

Gon face lit up as red as a Christmas light as he took them in hand. “T-Thanks Mito.” 

Mito then went off to pack their lunch as Gon stripped from his jockstrap, throwing them next to the couch before putting on the tighty whities that Mito gave before picking up the worn undies and putting them with his other laundry. 

A few moments later, Gon was at the bathroom door doing a little potty dance and calling out to Killua. “Killuaaa!” Gon whined. “Hurry up! I gotta pee!” 

Just a few seconds later the door opens and Killua is pushed lightly aside as Gon then rushes in the bathroom to relieve himself. 

A few moments later, Gon came out of the bathroom and did the biggest stretch of his life. Reaching his arms up into the air as he stretched, showing off his pudgy stomach and the waistband of his briefs. Killua saw Gon from where he was sitting. Staring briefly at Gon’s exposed stomach and thinking of how soft to the touch it might be, but looking away before Gon could notice him looking. 

“Boys, I got your lunches packed for when you head out.” Mito called out from the kitchen. 

They both went out to where she was and collected their lunches. Thanking her as they both rushed out the door and onward to another adventure. 

Both killua and gon rushed through the greenery. Many different familiar places passing them by. The first place that caught their eye was the opening in the forest where they first camped on the island together. Gon smiled at Killua and continued running.

“Hey wait up!” Killua shouted from behind, then began to chase after him. 

“Gotta be faster slowpoke.” Gon yelled back while sticking his tongue out at him. 

“Not fair, you got a head start.” Killua whined as he was about to catch up.

Gon turned away and stopped Killua as he pointed to the water that had emerged into view. What he saw was beautiful. An open lake with deep blue water, which the sun sparkled off of. The greenery around it was lush and full, though there was enough space for the boys to settle down in.

When they finally got to the lake, Gon started to strip down to his tighty whities. He then ran off and jumped into the water. 

“Come on Killua! Aren’t you gonna swim?” Gon asked Killua, who was still standing on land fully clothed. 

“But I don’t have a bathing suit.” Killua said.

“You don’t need one Killua! Just wear your undies. Nobody will see you as they did in town.” Gon said with a slight giggle as he stuck his tongue out at Killua as he swam further away from where Killua was standing. 

“Idiot. I’ll get you for that one!” Killua said as he stripped down to his tighty whities and jumped into the water and chased after Gon. 

Killua, being the faster swimmer of the two of them, caught up to Gon and splashed him with water and playfully pushed him under the water.

A bit of time went by as they played and swam before they got back out of the water to have lunch. 

Once on land and after they had their lunch, Gon says to Killua “I dare you to jump off the cliff up there and into the water.”

“That’s easy.” Killua said. 

“I wasn’t done Killua~ You gotta do it naked!” Gon said with a slight smirk. 

“You want me to skinny dip from the cliff?” Killua questioned. 

“Yeah! I’ve done it many times and I think you should too. It’s fun!” Gon said. “And why don’t we make it a game too. The one who makes the biggest splash wins.” 

“Okay, Gon. You’re on!” 

Killua and Gon then stripped off their wet undies, hanging them on a nearby tree before they went up to the cliff. They took turns jumping off the cliff, judging each other’s splashes. Until one of the times, Gon doesn’t come back up. Killua panicked and jumped into the water to find where he went. After pulling him out, he noticed Gon got hurt this time jumping in and must have passed out. Killua dragged him over to the shore naked and waited for Gon to wake up. A few minutes went by before Killua heard Gon coughing and spitting up water. 

“K-Killua… What happened?” Gon asked.

“You must have hit your head when you jumped in for the last time. You’re lucky I was here with you.” Killua told him.

“Thanks, Killua. I love you.” Gon said as he reached up and gave Killua a hug. 

“Gon?” Killua said.

“Yes, Killua?” Gon asked.

“Will you go out with me?” Killua asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna take a hiatus after this chapter to work on the next few chapters since I only wrote up to this point before posting.   
Sorry to leave off on a cliffhanger!!


	8. Burnt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua decides to give Gon an amazing morning breakfast, but it doesn't seem to go the way he wants it to. Good thing Gon had an idea already planned for their first anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter note:
> 
> Chapter 8 takes place after an unspecified amount of time from chapter 7.

“Good morning Kill-” Gon said sleepily but changed to a panicked tone as Killua wasn’t in bed with him. 

What was that? There was a concerning noise and smell coming from outside the room. It was the sound of banging… pots? A smell of burning? What was going on?

“Killua..?” Gon called out to the other room. “What’s going on?” 

“Don’t… Damn it! Don’t come out. Just stay in bed. I’ll be right there.” Killua said before a slew of curses were heard. 

“Are you sur-” Gon tried to say before he got cut off by Killua. 

“Yes! Uhh… I think so.” 

What was going on out there? Should I go check on him? No, he told me to stay where I am and I trust Killua is fine. Gon was thinking.

The burnt smell was getting closer. Gon could tell with his acute sense of smell and before he knew it, Killua was coming through the open door holding a plate and a glass. 

Killua came over to where Gon was sitting up in bed and sat the plate on Gon’s lap. He then placed the glass on the nightstand next to the bed. 

“What’s all this Killua?” Gon said, looking down at a plate of charred food. He knew Killua tried cooking him breakfast but the only thing that was edible was the glass of orange juice. 

“Uhh… I tried making you breakfast in bed to celebrate us and… uhh… it didn’t go so well as you can probably see…” Killua said with disappointment in his voice. “You don’t have to eat it if you don’t want to.” 

“It’s okay Killua. I love that you tried.” Gon said before grabbing Killua and pulling him more into bed so they could snuggle. 

Killua grabbed a piece of burnt bacon off the plate and took a bite before spitting it back out, coughing. “I might have overcooked the food a bit…” 

“Haha. Maybe we should go out and get something to eat.” Gon said to Killua.

“Yeah, I guess we should.” Killua mumbled, upset that his cooking for his boyfriend didn’t work out. 

“Let’s get ready then.” Gon said while getting out of bed while Killua groaned because his plans for cooking breakfast and cuddling in bed all morning were ruined. Now they have to go out. 

Gon headed over to the dresser with Killua following suit a few moments later. As they picked out their clothes, that’s when Killua noticed something. 

“Oh no you don’t Gon.” Killua said. 

Gon was standing there with one of the expensive pairs of Killua’s undies in hand. 

“But Killuuaaa!! You have all the nice undies and tonight seemed like a good time to wear a nice outfit for our date later today.”

“Oh? You planned a date? What might that entail?” Killua questioned.

“It’s a secret!” Gon answered.

Killua smacked the back of Gon’s head. Not too hard but it also wasn’t a soft smack either. “Idiot. You’re not going to tell me?” 

“Nope! You’ll see when we get there!” Gon said before grabbing the rest of the clothes he’s going to be wearing while also sneaking off with the undies Killua didn’t want him to wear. The less Killua knows the better was what Gon thought about his plans for the day. He wanted to surprise him and he was going to do just that. “Oh, Killua! Pick something nice~!” Gon told Killua before heading to the bathroom. Killua followed a while after he picked out his outfit, having taken his time picking out what he thought was the perfect outfit. 

As Killua entered the bathroom, Gon was already showering, so Killua began to undress himself and get in with Gon. Killua, now standing behind Gon who was washing himself, wrapped his arms around the other boy’s waist and pressed their bodies together with his head resting on Gon’s shoulder. 

“I really wanted to celebrate our first anniversary together and since that didn’t work, I thought we could celebrate in a different way. I mean we haven’t had our first time yet.” Killua said, his hands beginning to trail down Gon’s body before he took the boy’s soft penis into his hands. 

“Killua… We don’t have time for this. We need to get rea-” Gon paused as he felt Killua’s growing member press against his butt. 

“Don’t worry Gon~ I can make it quick.” 

Killua was really trying hard to make up for the failed breakfast in bed and now that he was fully hard, he couldn’t just leave it like that. Or could he?

Gon pushed away Killua’s hand from his member before saying “Not now Killua. But don’t worry, I’ll make sure to make it up to you today but for now, we have to get ready.” 

Killua let out a defeated sigh, knowing how hard it is to change this boy’s stubborn mind. “Okay, Gon. But today better be good.” 

“Don’t worry. It will be~” Gon said in a playful tone. 

They both returned to washing up, Killua’s mind was thinking of what Gon’s plans could be, but he could not figure it out no matter how hard he thought about it. 

Gon was the first to get out of the shower since he had a head start. He dried off and put on his clothes for the day. Gon let Aunt Mito pick up some nice clothing for him a few days ago for occasions like this since he didn’t have a sense of what would look nice on him. 

He then heads out to the other room and starts to make some calls to see if the others are ready for the day out. 

Killua came out of the bathroom a bit later than Gon since he still had to get ready. He heard Gon talking in the other room to which when heading in that direction he stumbled upon Gon pacing in the living room on his phone. Killua waited in the entryway to the room so as not to interrupt Gon’s call. Once Gon hung up the phone, Killua came into the room. 

Gon heard Killua coming so he turned around to face him and to his amazement was his boyfriend looking the nicest he has ever seen him since getting together. 

“Wow, Killua. You look so good.” Gon said, seeing just how good Killua looked in the light with his hair done up and in his button-down, long-sleeved salmon shirt that was tucked into a pair of black pants. They were probably all designer clothes compared to Gon’s clothes that weren’t as expensive as Killua’s clothing usually was. 

“B-Baka. You can’t just say those things!”

“Why not Killua?” Gon asked. 

“J-Just… because you can’t!” 

“Aww alright Killua. Now, are you ready to head out? The others are on their way to the place now.”

“Others? Who else is going to be with us Gon? I thought it was just us.” Killua asked.

“Don’t worry Killua. You’ll like seeing these people. Okay?” 

“Fine… Let’s get this over with.” 

“Okay!” Gon said excitedly.

They then head out the door and on their way to one of the restaurants on the island for actual breakfast and not a burnt one, but to Killua’s dismay, he didn’t know who they were meeting at this restaurant. 

When they arrived, they waited around for the others to come. One by one, the other three people arrived where they planned to meet. The first one there was Leorio, then Kurapika, and the last one to arrive was a shock to Killua as he hasn’t seen her in such a long time. It was his little sister, Alluka. 

“Alluka!” Killua called out when he saw her coming. He ran over to her and hugged her. “How are you? It feels like it’s been forever since I last saw you.”

“I’m doing good!” Alluka told him. “Gon invited us as a way to celebrate you guys getting together.” 

“Ahem. Aren’t you gonna greet us too?” Leorio said, also trying to get noticed. 

“Ohh sorry old man. Hi.” Killua told Leorio.

“Hey! I’m not that much older!” Leorio tried to say but Killua already moved on to greeting Kurapika. 

“It’s nice seeing you here and doing well Kurapika.” Killua said. 

“Thanks Killua.” Kurapika responded. 

“You guys ready to head on in?” Gon said to the group. 

They then head inside the building and are greeted by the receptionist. 

“Do you have a reservation?” The receptionist asked them. 

“Uh yes. I called earlier. The name is Gon. Gon Freecss.” He told her.

“Ah yes. Table for… five was it? Just head this way and we’ll get you seated.” The receptionist told them.

Once they were seated and got their food, they talked about Gon and Killua’s new relationship and about how everyone was doing.

Once they were done eating and were waiting to pay for their meal, Killua got curious about what Gon’s plans were for the day again. 

“What did you plan for us today, Gon?” Killua asked. 

“I might as well tell you now… We’re going to the carnival today! It’s in town and I thought it’d be the perfect date to take you on!” Gon said, hoping Killua liked what he planned for them. 

“Ooh, that sounds fun.” Killua said. 

Just then the waiter came around and gave them their bill and had them pay. Once they’re done paying, they went outside. There was a car already waiting for them. Kurapika’s company had loaned him a car for them all to ride in. 

“Okay guys, Let’s a go!" said Kurapika.

“IT’S A ME, KILLUA!” Killua said mockingly before jumping in the front seat of the car.


End file.
